Skills
All characters are capable of learning up to six different skills. The types of skills that they can learn is dependent on their class. The power of these skills can be increased by gaining and spending experience points (XP) . XP is earned through everything that you do in character. Below you can find a list of all skills as well as more information about them. Skills marked with an asterisk are sub-skills and may not be taken until the main skill is apprentice level. For warriors or mages that have taken the healing skill and a non-class skill, they are allowed to replace the main skill with the sub-skill once the main skill is at apprentice level by spending 500 xp to unlock the sub-skill. Skills Sub-Skills Each main skill has a sub-skill. Sub-skills are special, hard-to-master, skills that can only be learned after the parent skill is raised to the apprentice (second) level. Sub-skills can never be chosen as a starter skill. If you/your character no longer wishes to practice the parent skill, they may replace it with a sub-skill (thus allowing warriors to learn magical sub-skills) or another beginner level main skill. In either case, unlocking a new skill costs 500 XP. Level Caps A total of six skills can be learned. Your character may be a champion of two skills. Two more can be mastered. The last two skills can be raised to the adept level. Leveling Your Skills You level up your skills using XP that you gain for role-playing. See the XP wiki page for more information. For skill use, keep in mind that you must specify that you are using a skill when it is claimed to be used in your post(s). With physical skills, these are something that needs to be specified as being used, versus a wolf simply performing an action on it's own initiative. Stating only that "She raced swiftly through the forest." is something any wolf may do, with or without a speed skill. However, stating that "She used her newfound affinity for speed to move her paws swifter over the grass than ever before, flashing by even the doe that bounded through the trees." is more in line with using a skill in a post. With elemental skills, you need to be using this skill in a manner that specifies that you are aware you are making this happen. It will not be counted if you are doing something without full knowledge of it. Stating "Flames flared up in a semi-circle in the grass around him, without him knowing it happened as he got angry." is not an acceptable way to describe using the fire skill. However, "As he got angry, he began to manifest a flame barrier about himself in preparation for a fight." is more what is meant. With the healing skill, simply identifying plants is not enough, although doing so may be a great way to train another healer, it is not using the healing skill as specified. Use of the healing skill requires specifically stating that you are using these plants to treat a wound or ease a wolf's suffering (or cause suffering with a poison skill) in some manner. Skill Levels Leveling up your skill requires that you have an amount of experience points that is equal to raising your skill to the next level. You may level up your skills after you have the required amount of experience points, by posting in the Improvements Forum . There are instructions given in this thread that explain how to format your request so that it gets completed efficiently. If you wish to acquire a completely new main skill or acquire a sub-skill after you have leveled the main skill, it costs 500 experience points. Beginner The skill level that everyone starts off with when acquiring a new skill. Requires 500 experience points to level up to apprentice. You are just starting to learn how to use the skill that you have gained, able to work with small quantities of an element or in a small duration of your physical skill at a time. At this time, elemental skills are non-harmful to others as you wield them. You become tired after using your skill only a few times a day. Apprentice Requires 1000 experience points to level up to adept. You now can use your skill much better than before, able to do twice as much as you could at a beginner level. You can now start to learn unique things that you can do with your skill, using it in ways that others might not ordinarily think of. For an elemental user, this may be things like crafting more unique things with your element, using your element in harmful or helpful ways, and for a physical skill, it may be combining it with other skills in different ways. Adept Requires 2000 experience points to level up to master. This is the mid-range level of skill ability. You are considered an "average" user of your skill, and able to now teach others your skill if you wish to. It is now possible, for an elemental user, to control twice as much of a quanitity of it as you could when an apprentice, and for a physical user, to perform up to twice as many feats with your skill as you could when an apprentice. Master Requires 4000 experience points to level up to champion. You now completely understand your skill and it's limitations, though you are not yet perfect at it, you now can learn many unique ways to use your skill, as well as many ways to pair it with other skills for greater effect. A master at their skill would be very skilled at teaching their skill to others, and be highly valued for the depth of their information about the skill. Champion A champion knows all there is to know about their skill and is extremely powerful. You now know everything that there is to know about your skill, and are one of the most powerful users of it. Anything that you desire can likely be done with your skill, so long as you can imagine it within the boundaries of the ability. Champions of their skill begin to embody their skill in physical attributes as well. For example: a champion of the strength skill would have more defined muscling and larger muscles that show off their power, a champion of the earth skill may have more plant-like features that naturally grow from their body or adorn their features. Related *Home *Sverige *Classes *Species *Stat Upgrades *XP Category:Mechanics